


For I am Mighty

by powerofsand



Category: Demonheart (Visual Novel), Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Bright is not so bright, F/M, POV First Person, Short One Shot, unreliable narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerofsand/pseuds/powerofsand
Summary: Orchid was murdered in the wee hours of the morning. They come just as I wake for the day and name me a butcher.  Imprisoned for a crime I did not commit, I am left to rot in a cell in Feline.  There are no visitors and no one to interact with.  Isolation is a special kind of torture that leeches the mind. This is the end.  They forget to feed me.  My mind turns against me...





	For I am Mighty

For I Am Mighty  
By: powerofsand

Orchid was murdered in the wee hours of the morning. They come just as I wake for the day and name me a butcher. Imprisoned for a crime I did not commit, I am left to rot in a cell in Feline. There are no visitors and no one to interact with. Isolation is a special kind of torture that leeches the mind. This is the end. They forget to feed me. My mind turns against me. Help me. Someone. Anyone…

So, I’m lying in my cell. The darkness is alive in its all-consuming intensity. It is…mostly quiet. Every now and again I hear a monster whispers for love. A guard abuses a female prisoner four cells down from mine. She does not scream anymore, complacent in her violation. Hunger gnaws at my belly. The guard forgot to feed me. He does not forget to spit and insult me  
"It’s not like you’ll die. Damnable demon."

No. I won’t die. Not in the traditional sense. I won’t stay dead. I will keep on living in this hell until I escape into madness. 

I sleep, and time passes. I spend what I think is waking hours dreaming. There is nothing else to do. Frightening images come to me. A tortured child; a ruined city. A colossal demon spawn with horns bent like a bulls. Its wingspan is as large as me. A dark tail undulates behind. He is happy to see me.

"YOU ARE NOT LOVE."  
I am not. That is ok. It tells me I am weak, but it will make me strong. Love won’t come quick enough. Love will only be young for so long. I am 18 summers. Supple. Ripe for the picking.

"SEEK OUT THE ALTAR." I will seek out the altar. 

"FREE ME."  
I must.

It is the monster across from me. The door with all those strange symbols. It was waiting for a Love no longer. I will be its Love. I will e it’s Bride. I am awakened by a meal, finally. It is slid through the slot in the door. It has an extra serving of saliva. I stay on the floor as to not receive even more of it on my person. I do not eat. I wait.  
And wait  
And wait  
…I wait.  
Time passes, I’m sure of it. The monster visits me every time my eyes close. It shows me people to consume. I must gain their power. He will feed me when he is free. He does not like to be called a monster or an “it”. He is Thayn, world destroyer. I am Bright, but I’ve gone dull. Too isolated, says Thayn. I’ve gone slow, madness…but that’s ok; makes me more malleable. He will protect me, but I must grow strong.

The guard is dead now. I’m not sure what day it is. What month, what year. I stand before the door in rags, spilling blood. The sigils glow, becoming a luscious azure blue before vanishing. The door can be opened now. Feline is full of stupid people. Honestly, to have a descendent right under his nose. Idiots. I contemplate eating the guard. Thayn disapproves. He is even larger in person. The necklace at my scarred throat burns and I hear…voices? But it is removed before I can understand what is happening.

"…Insignificant worm. Useless. I am all that you need. Come my Bright and be elevated to greatness."

We descend upon Shermyr like a cancer. I am fed the dark hearts of our enemies. Power transforms me. I am swift. I am might! Whole armies fall in minutes when I enter the field. I bathe in their blood and grow.

There is a witch hiding in the cursed forest. She has two hearts in her possession. She has been experimenting with demon hearts in order to become one. Stupid witch. You must devour the heart to turn. Thayn says to depose of her and destroy the research. I do so. Quite easily as witchy spells don’t work much on me and they are very weak physically. I killed the old one, foolishly. She would not give up the hearts. She angered me and now the hearts are lost to me. I still have her young lover, but she is useless…I let her go and explore. There was a heartless demon heart being tortured in some—gas chamber? How long had he been like this? His body showed signs of heavy abuse with thin black scars covering most of his body. I should burn him, he has no heart to eat. But…looking at him like this…he is perfect. He is big like Thayn, but human, oh so human. His skin is tanned and soft over hard muscle, slightly dystrophic with starvation. I though that long golden hair. So well taken care of at one point…it still held traces of fragrance. Please master…. I want him. I’ve never asked for anything until now. Let me have him. Oh, let me touch him. My pet, my….

“Brash. Sir Brash to you. Not like it matters you dumb slut. Where am I?” Let me the fuck out of here.  
He even talks perfect. He calls me stupid a lot. A slut even though I have never let a man (or demon) into my body. Brash tries to leave the Den. He meets Thayn instead. Brash dies and Brash stays. Brash is mine.

"AS LONG AS YOU KNOW YOUR PLACE BRIDE. HAVE YOUR FUN."

Sir Brash is resistant at first. He dies quite a bit before we finally end up having our fun, several times a day. He says I’m being taken advantage of because I’m dumb and he must protect me. 

"THAT’S CUTE," Thayn’s laughter is the stuff of nightmares.

I’m lucky Thayn has become fond of my Brash. He has a strong heart. It is also hidden from danger. He is useful. He is quickly put to work trapping a demon pest who keeps spying on us, who keeps us from acquiring the altar. Brash returns with a demon child. I name him Raze. Raze says that this has always been his name. What a coincidence.  
The coming of the new world sneaks up on us. I am naked on the altar; a sacrificial bride for the monster. He debases me. There is nothing kind or gentle in his lust. My Brash dies several times during this ritual. 

He holds my hand as I give birth to the apocalypse; looks after Raze in that grumpy way of his. During the end, we all watch the fall of humanity, together.  
Sigh…It was lovely.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick author’s note: This was a mix of the mod and visual novel with special liberties taken. Bright was imprisoned for an unspecified amount of time (years maybe) and is thus an unreliable narrator. So, time in this story moves strangely and certain events do not happen due to her release of Thayn. The guard she killed just happened to be a descendant of one of the people who sealed Thayn’s cell, lucky them. Please, comment, it feeds the flame of my muse!


End file.
